theblessedgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Hartwell
Penelope Elise Hartwell is a Caster and the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell, an Original Charmed One and Cooper Hart, an Angel of Love and is the couples first born child and eldest daughter. She is the oldest of her small family, preceding Tori, her younger sister, and Lance, her baby brother, and is the second eldest of the ten Blessed Ones. Taking after her Mother and namesake, Penny is stubborn and determined, has a very bold personality and an extremely tough attitude. She is practically unafraid of anything and everything, and has no problem with "putting people in their place" if the situation calls for it. This being said, Penny is fiercely protective of her siblings and cousins and is completely devoted to her loved ones. History Being foreseen Penny was foreseen long before her conception. During Phoebe's first year as a Charmed One, the sisters summoned Melinda Warren to help them defeat Matthew Tate, an old enemy of Melinda's. After they successfully managed to banish Matthew away, Melinda held hands with Phoebe and summoned a vision, where she was that the sisters would oneday have children of their own. Phoebe in particular would have three "loving children". A year or so later, in the start of her second year as a Charmed One, Phoebe met Coop, her future husband, for the first time. While working together to create potion to vanquish the Demon of Hatred, Phoebe and Coop shared a kiss, which threw Phoebe into her first Astral Echo: while in the vision, she was herself and Coop, lying on a couch, with Penny in between them. Pre-Birth and Birth Penny's birth and the marriage of her parents were very nearly unrealized, as Phoebe kept fighting her feelings for Coop, as she didn't want to get her heart broken. Since Cupids, as Angel, are forbidden from having relationships with their charges, Phoebe was unwilling to risk going through the same painful experience that Piper went through in her short-lived love affair with Leo. Eventually, after talking it over with Piper, Phoebe decided to give things with Coop a try and finally gave in to her attraction for him. After dating in secret for a few months, Phoebe conspired with her sisters and came up with the idea of a double wedding during a solar eclipse: with the Elders being unable to interfere, Phoebe and Coop, as well as Piper and Cole, were able to safely marry. Early Life Coming into her Powers Childhood Adolescence High School Years Magical Characteristics As the eldest of the three Hartwell siblings, it is no surprise that Penny is the most powerful of her siblings. Skills and Basic Powers * Caster Side ** [[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']]:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Like the rest of her cousins, Charlie is a great spellwritter and has even made a few of her own pages in the Warren Book of Shadows. ** [[Potion Making|'Potion Making]]:' The ability to brew potions. ** [[Divination|'Divination]]:' The ability to gain insight into a question or situation using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. Similar to her aunt Paige, she is the best of her siblings when it comes to Divination and is the most knowledgeable of all of the cousins when it comes to the art. ** [[Mediumship|'Mediumship]]:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ** [[Channeling|'Channeling]]:''' The ability to channel energies/powers. * ''Cupid Side'' ** [[Teleportation|'''Beaming]]:' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, through the use of Cupid beams. *** [[Remote Teleportation|'Remote Beaming]]:' The ability to teleport other beings from one location to another without physical contact, through the use of Cupid Beams. Penny developed this power while she was in the womb, which allowed her Mother to use it as if it were her own. ** [[Sensory Tracking|'Sensing]]:' The ability to track and locate the whereabouts of her relatives and other beings by focusing on them. ** [[Empathy#Relational Empathy|'Relational Empathy]]:' The ability to read the bonds that exist between other beings. Active Powers *[[Empathy|'Empathy]]:' The ability to sense, feel, and understand the feelings and emotions of other beings, as well as communicate through emotions. * [[Fire Manipulation|'Fire Manipulation]]:' The ability to generate, shape, control, and fully manipulate fire and heat with her mind. Being a Firestarter, this is arguably Penny's most powerful ability and she is exceptionally skilled at using it; able to channel it into intense walls of fire. Other Powers * 'Limited Invulnerability: The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical attacks and survive otherwise lethal attacks. Traits Appearance Personalty Familial Relationships Parents Siblings Sam Halliwell Benjamin Halliwell Other Cousins Blessed Life First Year Notes & Trivia * She is the oldest of her siblings. Of the ten Children of the Charmed Ones, she is the second oldest and the first born girl. * She is named in honor of her powerful maternal Ancestress Penelope Johnson, and her Mother's good friend Elise Rothman. She was originally meant to be named Patricia, in honor of Patricia Johnson-Halliwell, her maternal Grandmother, but Phoebe decided to give her the name Penny instead. ** She did this because Paige, who had the least amount of memories of their Mother, confessed that she wished to name one of her daughters in honor of Patricia as a way to feel closer to her. * Her relatives sometimes refer to her as Ladybug, due to a fixation she had on them when she was younger. Her Aunts are the only ones who continuously refer to her as such though. * She is the first Cupid-Caster hybrid to have ever been born, as well as one of the only three in all of existence. * She shares her birthday with her cousin Benjamin; February 2nd, 2001, one of the holy Wiccan holidays. ** Her birth was a large surprise to both of her parents. * While she loves Magic in all of its aspects, she isn't all that concerned with the ongoing battle between Good and Evil. Instead, she wants to be free of her destiny, so she can live her life as free as she wishes. * Although she tends to downplay her abilities, she is a truly powerful Caster. While she isn't as "flashy" as Sam and Ben of her other cousins, she is constantly surprising others when given the chance to do so. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Hybrid Characters Category:Empaths Category:Casters Category:Cupid-Casters Category:Warren Casters Category:Warren Family Category:Hartwell Family Category:Offspring of Phoebe Halliwell